


Espy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [279]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What will Gibbs do with his knowledge of Tony's feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/05/2000 for the word [espy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/05/espy).
> 
> espy  
> To catch sight of; to perceive with the eyes;to discover, as a distant object partly concealed, or not obvious to notice; to see at a glance; to discern unexpectedly; to spy; as,to espy land; to espy a man in a crowd.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #008 A love story without the word love. 
> 
> Also I'm exceedingly proud that I managed to make this exactly 100 words.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Espy

Gibbs stared at the back of Dinozzo's head. He wondered if he should make a move. Gibbs was well versed in espying the things people didn't want him to see. 

In that manner, Tony was no different. Gibbs had espied Tony's romantic feelings for him many times in hasty glances, in the way Dinozzo was always available, and in the way Tony would randomly show up at his house, and many other hidden gestures. 

Tony glanced up and caught Gibbs watching him. He blushed and looked back at his computer screen. Gibbs made up his mind. He kissed Tony fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
